Dirk x Reader i'll protect you
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: I had to edit this, but its back... when dirk finds out about the girl he likes being abused, he decides to take matters into his own hands.


**((BOTH YOU AND DIRK ARE IN COLLEGE YOU ARE 20, DIRK IS 22!**

-dirks p.o.v-

I watched (y/n) walk away with her boyfriend. She acted so happy, but I knew. She didn't know it, but I've seen the bruises on her arms and back. I was going to stop it; it hurt me too much to know that she hurt. I wanted to tear him apart. I motioned for Jake to come over to me. When he sat next to me, I sighed.

"Dirk? You seem upset…want to talk about it?" I looked up at English, he thought (y/n) was really happy with her boyfriend, I was going to have to break it to him…"Jake. You know what's going on between (y/n) and (bf/n) right?" a confused look crossed his face and he turned so he was fully facing me, "no? What's going on dirk?" I took out my phone and sighed, showing him the pictures and explaining what was happening.

-flashback—

I sat on my couch with a new bag of Doritos and opened them before grabbing my gaming controller. It was raining pretty hard and my new game wasn't going to pass itself.

A few minutes into my gaming, I heard the front door open and a thud in the hall. I jumped from the couch and grabbed my katana, standing and listening. I heard a faint sound, like crying. As I listened, I realized why it was so familiar to me; it was (y/n).

I had (y/n) sit on my couch wrapped in a blanket while I got her some clothes; her own clothes were soaked from the rain, "here (y/n). They will be big on you, but they're dry." She sniffed and nodded before looking up at me, her pupils dilated, "t-thanks dirk…" I kneeled in front of her and looked in her eyes, "(y/n)? Are you high?" she shook her head, her hair whipping around and sending water everywhere, "no! I just took some medicine from (bf/b) for my headache!"

I groaned and got up, "why don't you get changed then you can sleep off whatever he gave you." She curled up on the couch and shook her head, "no…" I looked down at her, she was crying again. I sat next to her and she leaned against me, sobbing quietly, "I-I don't know what I did wrong!" I patted her back gently and racked my brain for something to say, thankfully, she continued before I had a chance to say anything, "k-keep me safe. Please Dirk?"

That's all she needed to say to set me off. He was going to pay for everything he had done._  
><em>-back to the bench—

Jakes eyes were wide, "h-he HIT her?" I could see tears pricking at his eyes and his fists clenched, "yeah. And I'm stopping it. Tonight."

~Your p.o.v~

I pulled my jacket up over my shoulder, wincing at the pain. (bf/n) had hit me, again, but this time my shoulder had popped, making me scream. He didn't care. He never did.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, I opened it, expecting (bf/n) but I found Dirk, his shades were in his hand and he came in, his orange eyes were ablaze with an anger I had never seen from him before. He looked me over quickly, "where did he hit you?"

I stood there, dumbstruck, "w-what? What are you-" a growl came from Dirk, "don't play dumb (y/n)! I know he hits you! I know it all! You told me!"

I stared at him, I had never told him about it, had I? "Dirk, when did I say that?" he sighed and moved past me and to my couch, he sat down with a thud and covered his face, "you came to me a few days ago. Wasted and drugged. You told me what he did…then…you asked me to keep you safe…you begged me (y/n)" I saw tears slip from in between his fingers and hit the carpet beneath him. Dirk, was crying.

I sat on my knees in front of him, "d-dirk?" he looked up at me, tears still rolling down his cheeks, I wiped them away and looked him in the eyes, "will you?" confusion covered his features before relaxing into a small smile, "of course I will (y/n). You don't even have to ask." his emotionless façade had been broken, because of me.

-still you—

Dirk had been staying at my house, keeping me safe. (bf/n) was coming back from a relatives tonight and Dirk was ready, above the bed (that the two of you had been sharing) was his katana, ready to be drawn from the sheathe and used with a seconds notice. And in a drawer in your coffee table, was a pistol given to you by Jake, who had insisted you allow him to teach you how to use. You and Dirk were ready for him.

At noon, your phone rung,

"(Y/n)?" (bf/n)'s voice was tired and angry, you faked a happy voice, "hey (bf/n)! Are you back in town?" your conversation continued, him stating that he was coming over, and that he had something for you to try. When the two of you hung up, you nodded at dirk who was next to you in the kitchen, "he is on his way." Dirk slipped your pistol in the waistline of your pants and went to get his katana.

-idk….an hour later—

(bf/n) didn't knock, he just walked in, calling for you. You sighed and left the kitchen, smiling at him, "(bf/n)! How was your trip?" you moved to hug him when his fist flew out, hitting you in the chest, bones cracking underneath. By the time you had hit the ground, Dirk was there, katana drawn and pointed at your soon-to-be ex.

"You asshole. What did she do to you!?" you managed to get up and stand beside dirk, your chest throbbing where (bf/n) had hit you. A grin lit up his face as he looked from dirk to you, "so you went to someone? You told him? You're in so much trouble." You drew your pistol, "n-not as much trouble as you're in. the police are on their way."

His expression grew angry and he stepped forward, "you bitch!" he leaped forward, brandishing a knife, his weight forced dirk to the ground. (bf/n)s knife drove into dirks shoulder, a grunt coming from dirk.

When (bf/n) stood, he kicked dirks katana, causing the katana to skitter across the floor, and then he came for you, you raised the gun and pulled the trigger, just as the police came in.

You stood there, blood spattered on your face. (bf/n) slumped to the ground, his eyes open and staring at nothing. Dirk got to you first, taking the gun and letting you fall against him, "it's ok (y/n). It's over."

Both you and dirk were sitting in the same ambulance in the parking lot, your chest had been wrapped along with your shoulder and dirks. You wouldn't look at the body, you wouldn't look at the police or dirk. Your (e/c) eyes were staring at the ground where a set of orange sock covered feet came into view.

"(Y/n)? They are going to take us to the hospital now. Want to ride with me?" you nodded slowly and let dirk lift you into the ambulance where he sat you on the gurney and sat on the seat next to you. Your gaze drifted over to him, he had his poker face on since the cops burst in. but when he caught your gaze, the smile that could cure cancer lit up his face and he took your hand.

-a whole 2 weeks later!—

That was that. (bf/n) was dead, there was no legal action against you, and you were now dating dirk. What more could you want?

Dirk came into your shared apartment with a grin on his face like always. His 'cool kid' style slipped away when he was near you, and you loved it. He sat on the couch next to you and kissed you, a passionate kiss that left you dazed. "Dirk~ you seem happy today. What's going on?" he shrugged, his smile growing wider, "just happy to be home." You rolled your eyes, when he wasn't some cool kid with the best poker face; he was probably the biggest derp on the planet next to john himself.

-That night- ;) –

You were in bed, reading, when Dirk came in, his expression nervous, unlike the happy one he had all day. You put your book down and sat up, "dirk? Is something wrong?" his eyes shot up to you, and then to your clothing, you were wearing one of his shirts and some underwear he bought you as a joke. He shook his head, a blush obvious on his face, "n-no! I just…want to…try something. If that's ok?" you nodded and watched him walk up to you, he pushed you so you were lying on the bed and he was over you.

You realized where this was going and smiled, leaning up and kissing him, his lips tasted of the pie you two had eaten earlier that night, and it was delicious.

He slowly became more adventurous, his hand sliding up your leg, that was the best night of your life by far~

((Yup. No sexies because I would rather not write it now. Maybe later I will do a part two for y'all))


End file.
